DREAM BOY
by BearBunny
Summary: KYUSUNG. FF Special KyuSung Day. Impian seorang Manager sepak bola biasa yang mencintai salah satu pemain sepak bola idola kampus. kekeke kagak bisa bikin summary. mohon reviewnya


.

Cast : Kyusung

.

Ini ff aq dedikasikan buat para KYS shipper yang lagi ngerayain hari jadi KyuSung, terutama eonnieku tercinta Lala. Ini ff untukmu eonnie...

.

Happy KyuSung Days

.

Killa8894

.

.

" Bersemangatlah kyu, ini pertandingan final. Kau mau tim kita kalah dan mempermalukan kampus? " Yesung terus mengomel di hadapan Kyuhyun yang duduk dengan menyilangkan kaki di atas kursi. Mata namja tampan itu fokus pada gadget di tangannya.

" Kenapa kau cerewet sekali sih? " Ucap Kyuhyun, ia melirik sebal pada manager manis berkaca mata itu.

Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya. " Kau ini, apa kau tidak tahu, aku sering sekali kena marah pelatihmu karena dia mengira aku tidak pernah menegur sikapmu yang pemalas itu. "

" Biarkan saja, nanti juga dia akan berhenti memarahimu. Kau kan kesayangannya. " Kyuhyun mneatap sekilas ke arah Kangin, pelatih mereka.

" Tapi... "

" Chagiiiiiiii... " teriakan manja seseorang membuat ucapan Yesung terhenti, namja manis itu menghela napas panjang. Tanpa berbalikpun ia tahu siapa yang berteriak dengan nada manja yang sialnya terdengar menyebalkan ditelinganya. Sungmin, primadona kampus yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

" Pertandingan akan di mulai satu jam lagi, aku harap kau bisa mempersiapkan dirimu dengan baik. " Ucap Yesung sebelum berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Tanpa disadarinya Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan perubahan yang terjadi di wajahnya, namja tampan itu tersenyum tipis lalu kembali fokus dengan gadgetnya menghiraukan Sungmin yang kini memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang ganti dengan langkah lesu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya mengingat apa yang ia sempat lihat tadi, Sungmin memeluk dan duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Yesung tersenyum miris. Dengan tak bersemangat ia duduk bersandar di kursi yang ada di dekatnya dan memejamkan matanya.

Teringat bagaimana pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Saat itu ia masih mahasiswa semester satu, yang kikuk dan pendiam. Saat ia tersesat saat menuju perpustakaan, ia melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berlatih sepak bola dengan teman temannya. Yesung terpesona melihat ketampanan dan skill bermain Kyuhyun yang begitu memukau.

Sejak itulah ia selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk melihat Kyuhyun latihan meskipun hanya sebentar. Berharap Kyuhyun akan melihat dan mengajaknya bicara, namun impiannya itu tidak pernah menjadi kenyataan. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sekalipun melirik kearahnya. Yesung belajar menerima keadaan bahwa tidak setiap mimpi yang ia inginkan menjadi kenyataan. Namun saat ia mulai putus asa, saat itulah harapan baru muncul. Pelatih tim membuat pengumuman yang mengatakan kalau tim Sepak bola mereka sedang membutuhkan seorang manager baru, karena manager lama telah mengundurkan diri. Berbekal rasa percaya diri yang hanya sedikit, Yesung memberanikan diri untuk mendaftar.

Ia masih ingat betapa pesimisnya ia saat itu melihat bagaimana rupa mereka yang ikut mendaftar, tak ada satupun yang terlihat nerd selain dirinya. Semuanya cantik dan tampan. Yesung sudah ingin mengundurkan diri, namun siapa sangka saat ia berniat mengatakan kepada pelatih, Kyuhyun muncul dihadapannya dan mengucapkan selamat karena ia terpilih. Meski masih tak percaya diri namun Yesung mencoba berbuat sebaik mungkin demi tim sepak bola mereka dan juga kyuhyun.

Namun, hingga sekarang, di tahun kedua ia menjadi manager di sana, Yesung masih belum benar benar bisa dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Terlalu banyak wanita dan pria cantik di dekat namja itu, Yesung seringkali harus tersingkir saat mereka berebut ingin mendapat perhatian dari Kyuhyun.

" Aku tak tau kalau manager yang memintaku untuk cepat bersiap siap malah tiduran di sini. "

Suara itu...

Yesung dengan cepat membuka matanya dan mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri dengan tangan bersidekap di dada dihadapannya. " Aku tidak tidur. " bantah Yesung.

" Oh ya, lalu kenapa kau tidak menyadari kehadiranku? "

Yesung merasakan pipinya hangat, ia membuang muka ke arah lain. " Itu karena kau datang seperti hantu. " Jawabnya ketus.

Kyuhyun terkekeh dan memilih duduk di samping kursi Yesung.

" Kenapa kau masih di sini, sebentar lagi pertandingan akan di mulai Kyu. "

" Managerku ada di sini, jadi kenapa aku harus pergi? " tanya Kyuhyun cuek.

" Kau ini, aku kan manager dan yang harus bertanding itu dirimu. Ayolah Kyu, paling tidak tahun ini kita harus menang. Kau tahu, semua fansmu mengatakan aku yang tidak becus menjadi manager makanya selama ini kalian jarang menang. " Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan mimik muka kesal.

Kyuhyun memperhatikannya diam diam. " Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?

"

Yesung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. " Bertaruh apa? "

Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Yesung. " Kalau aku menang, apa yang akan kau berikan padaku? " bisiknya di telinga Yesung.

Yesung menggeser tubuhnya dengan risih, canggung dengan keberadaan tubuh Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat dengannya dan juga... aroma tubuh Kyuhyun juga membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya terbangun dengan perlahan. " Apapun itu kalau aku sanggup, aku akan berikan, tapi jangan yang mahal mahal ya, kau tahu bukan aku tidak berasal dari keluarga kaya raya sepertimu. " Ucap Yesung dengan suara sedikit serak.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. " Aku tidak menginginkan uangmu kok, cukup serahkan tubuhmu padaku. " Ucapnya dengan nada santai.

" Apa... aku apa... " Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah tak percaya.

" Cukup serahkan tubuhmu saja. Tidurlah denganku setelah pertandingan usai. "

Yesung terlihat berpikir sejenak. " Baiklah. " Putusnya. Mengingat selama ini tim Kyuhyun selalu kalah di pertandingan, tak ada salahnya mengiyakan, toh Yesung yakin itu semua tidak akan terjadi. " Kalau kalian kalah apa yang akan kau berikan padaku? "

" Aku akan memberikan mobilku padamu. Dan kau tidak perlu naik bus umum lagi ke kampus. Jadi deal? " tanya Kyuhyun.

Yesung mengangguk. " Deal. Sekarang pergilah. Kau sudah hampir terlambat. " Usir Yesung.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap serius ke arah Yesung. " Tunggu aku di sini dan jangan pergi kemana mana hingga pertandingan usai. "

Yesung hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Ia menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan perasaan tak karuan. Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun menang, haruskah ia menyerahkan tubuhnya pada namja tampan itu ?

" Aish, apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Yesung, Kyuhyun pasti hanya bercanda, mana mungkin dia mau dengan dirimu yang kurus dan tidak menarik ini. " Yesung menjambak rambutnya sendiri, merasa bodoh karena sempat merasa percaya diri bahwa Kyuhyun tertarik pada dirinya. Ia berdiri dan menatap ke arah jendela, melihat ke arah lapangan di mana pertandingan telah di mulai.

Yesung tersenyum tipis melihat supporter Kyuhyun yang begitu banyak hingga memadati lebih dari separo tribun. " Hidupmu pasti sempurna sekali ya Kyu, dikelilingi banyak orang yang begitu menyukaimu... " gumamnya lirih.

Cklek

" Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, ayo ke lapangan dan kita dukung tim kampus kita. " Hyukjae melangkah masuk dan menarik tangan Yesung dengan semangat.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. " Kau saja sana dukung kekasihmu, aku ingin di sini saja. " Tolaknya dengan nada lembut.

" Kenapa, biasanya kau semangat sekali ingin melihat Kyuhyun? " tanya Hyukjae.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. " Kau lihat fans Kyuhyun banyak yang datang, aku tak ingin tersisihkan sendirian di tempat itu. "

Hyukjae mendengus. " Tapi kau kan managernya. Kau harusnya yang pertama memberikan semangat untuknya. "

" Sudah ku lakukan dan sekarang pergilah... ku rasa Donghae pasti akan tidak bersemangat kalau kau tidak muncul di sana dan mendukungnya. " Sahut Yesung.

" Hahh, baiklah... tapi nanti kita pulang bareng ya. "

Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menoleh kembali ke arah lapangan, menikmati jalannya pertandingan.

Selama 80 menit pertandingan Yesung merasa pesimis melihat kedua tim bahkan tidak mencetak satu pun gol, hingga di menit menit akhir, Kyuhyun memecah kebuntuan itu dengan mencetak satu gol kemenangan yang hampir membuat lutut Yesung goyah meliaht namja tampan itu tertawa bahagia.

Namun kegembiraan dan keterpesonaan Yesung terhadap Kyuhyun langsung buyar saat wasit meiup peluit tanda pertandingan usai dan Yesung melihat bagaimana Sungmin berlari ke tengah lapangan dan memeluk Kyuhyun dnegan erat. Senyuman Yesung memudar, harapannya untuk bisa bersama Kyuhyun setelah pertandingan kini telah sirna. Kali ini ia harus percaya pada kalimat yang dilontarkan temannya. Sekali mimpi tetaplah menjadi mimpi, tak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan. Yesung tersenyum miris dan perlahan ia mengusap air matanya yang mengalir deras di pipinya. Kali ini ia mungkin memang harus benar benar menyerah

.

.

.

Dengan langkah gontai Yesung menaiki anak tangga rumahnya. Ia bahkan hanya menendang sepatunya agar lepas dari kakinya dan melangkah masuk ke kamar tidur. Yesung melempar tasnya ke sembarang tempat dan berjalan ke samping ranjang untuk membuka jendela kamarnya dan menatap ke halaman belakangnya. Keputus asaan membuatnya terlalu malas untuk melakukan aktifitas lain. Mungkin setelah ini ia harus menulis surat pengunduran dirinya dan menjauh dari kehidupan Kyuhyun. Ya, untuk saat ini hanya itu yang bisa ia mendesah pelan, hidupnya pasti akan lebih berat kedepannya. Perlahan tangannya tergerak untuk melepas jaketnya, ia perlu berendam di air panas sekarang. Setelah selesai melepas jaket dan baju kaosnya Yesung langsung berbalik dan terlonjak kaget melihat Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

Namja tampan itu masih memakai pakaian yang sama seperti saat ia bertanding tadi, lengkap dengan tubuhnya yang masih basah bermandikan keringat. Tatapan Kyuhyun tajam dan namja itu terlihat marah. Marah ? tapi kenapa Kyuhyun marah padanya ?

" Apa yang membuatmu berada disini ? harusnya kau sekarang merayakan kemenanganmu bersama yang lain. " Tanya Yesung. Ia tak berusaha menutupi tubuh atasnya yang terekspos dengan jelas, bukankah sudah jelas Kyuhyun tak akan tertarik dengan tubuhnya yang kurus ? Kyuhyun lebih tertarik dengan tubuh berisi seperti milik Sungmin.

" Harusnya aku yang menanyakan padamu, kenapa kau tidak menepati janjimu dan malah pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku? " tanya Kyuhyun.

Yesung tersenyum pahit. " Aku melihatmu bersama Sungmin, jadi... "

" Hanya karena itu kau pergi meninggalkanku. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji kepadaku. "

" _Hanya_ kau bilang. Untuk apa aku menunggumu kalau akhirnya kau akan lebih memilih bersama Sungmin. "

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat dengan kedua tangannya. " Kau pikir aku hanya bercanda saat mengatakan itu padamu? "

" Tentu saja, kau pasti tidak akan tertarik denganku, aku tak sebanding dengan mantan mantan pacarmu yang dulu. "

" Lalu kalau aku serius apa yang akan kau lakukan? " Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Yesung.

" Tidak mungkin, kau pasti hanya ingin bermain main denganku. " Bantah Yesung dengan perasaan gugup.

" Itukah yang kau pikirkan tentangku? "

Yesung mengangguk.

" Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan tentangku seperti itu, lalu kau anggap apa perhatianku selama ini padamu? "

" Kyu... "

" Kau pikir aku memilihmu menjadi manager klub karena aku ingin bermain main denganmu. Demi Tuhan, Kim Yesung, aku selalu serius denganmu. Selama ini kau tidak tahu bagaimana frustasinya aku karena kau seperti membentengi dirimu sendiri setiap berada di dekatku. Terus terang aku sering merasa iri, bagaimana kau bisa cepat akrab dengan yang lain tapi canggung terhadapku. Kau pikir aku bermain-main dengan perasaanku, tidak pernah sekalipun Kim Yesung. "

" Tapi bagaimana dengan Sungmin? "

Kyuhyun menghela napas lelah, ia membuka kaosnya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Yesung. "Apa kau tidak melihatnya ? aku tidak pernah sekalipun menghiraukannya Kim Yesung. Hanya dia sendiri yang yah bisa dikatakan tidak tahu malu ..."

Yesung menunduk dengan pipi merona. "kenapa kau membuka bajumu dihadapanku ?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas, aku menang taruhan dan..."

"Aku pikir kau tidak serius dengan itu..." gumam Yesung.

Kyuhyun merengut. "Hei, aku bahkan sudah lama menantikannya. Kenapa kau selalu menganggapku tidak serius denganmu sih..."

"Itu karena selama ini seperti orang yang tidak pernah tertarik denganku. Jadi kupikir hanya aku yang menginginkanmu ." balas Yesung tak mau kalah.

Tatapan Kyuhyun melembut. "Aku selalu menginginkanmu Kim Yesung."

Saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya, jemari mungil Yesung menyentuh bibir tebalnya. "Apa ini hanya akan berakhir satu malam ?" tanya Yesung lirih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia mengecup lembut jemari Yesung di bibirnya. "Apa kau hanya ingin ini berkahir satu malam ?"

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu ini tidak akan pernah berakhir... forever..." bisik Kyuhyun, ia menyingkirkan jemari Yesung dari bibirnya dan menempelkan bibir tebalnya di bibir tipis Yesung. Ia tidak langsung memagutnya, tapi menatap mata sipit Yesung yang terbuka.

Perlahan-lahan yesung menutup matanya dan menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun melumat bibir bawah Yesung yang segera dibalas tak kalah lembutnya oleh yesung. Kyuhyun tahu ini akan men jadi pengalaman pertama Yesung dan ia tak ingin menyakiti namja itu.

Yesung tersenyum manis disela-sela ciumannya. Ia merasa bahagia, impiannya selama ini menjadi nyata, Kyuhyun benar-benar menciumnya. Merasa takut kalau ini hanya mimpi, Yesung menggerakkan tangannya menyusuri otot-otot di tubuh Kyuhyun, dari lengan dada, perut, hingga berkahir memeluk punggung lebarnya.

Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Yesung dan menciumnya dengan lebih kasar. Ia baru melepaskan ciumannya saat merasa Yesung menjambak rambut bagian belakangnya.

Ciuman Kyuhyun turun ke arah dadanya, menciumi area sekitar puncaknya dengan lembut, sebelum kemudian mengisap dan menggigiti puncaknya yang menegang.

"Ahh... Kyu..." Yesung membusungkan dadanya, membiarkan Kyuhyun memainkan dadanya dengan lebih leluasa.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi meremas dada kiri Yesung kini turun ke bawah dan membuka restleting celana jeans Yesung, menyelipkan tangan ke dalamnya, dan Yesung berteriak parau saat Kyuhyun meremasnya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan milik Yesung yang sudah tegang itu dan memijatnya dengan lembut, sedangkan lidahnya menggoda puncak dada yesung yang sebelahnya lagi, sebelum menghisapnya dengan keras.

"Ahh.. Kyu... aa.. aku... ahh.. ahh..."

Yesung menggeliat tak karuan saat Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannnya dengan lebih cepat. "Keluarkan saja sayang..." bisik Kyuhyun, ia melepas kulumannya di puncak dada Yesung dan berlaih melumat bibir merah menggoda itu lagi, kali ini Yesung membalasnya dengan sedikit lebih kasar. Gerakan tangan Kyuhyun di kejantanan Yesung makin liar seiring ciuman mereka yang makin intens.

"Arghhhhh..." Yesung melepaskan ciumannya dan berteriak parau saat ia mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Tubuh berkeringatnya jatuh di pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membimbing tubuh Yesung yang lemas dan membawanya duduk di pinggir ranjang. Ia melepas celana yesung yang masih menyangkut di pahanya, hingga manis itu menjadi polos keseluruhan.

"Kyu... aaa... aku..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, ia mengambil pergelangan tangan Yesung dan menyentuhkannya pada miliknya yang menegang di balik celana olahraganya. Memintanya dalam diam untuk membebaskannya.

Yesung menyandarkan tubuhnya di bahu Kyuhyun dan memejamkan matanya sebelum secara perlahan tangannya bekerja melepas celana Kyuhyun. Ketika sudah lepas, ia segera melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Kyuhyun mennunduk untuk emngecup bibir Yesung dan membiarkan jemari mungil itu bergerak naik turun di kejantanannya.

"Punyamu besar sekali." Bisik Yesung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga. "dan punyamu kecil sayang, sangat pas sepertimu yang juga mungil."

Yesung mendongak menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah sebal. Ia naik ke atas pangkuan Kyuhyun membuat kedua kejantanan mereka bersentuhan. Keduanya mendesah lirih dan Kyuhyun segera memeluk pinggang ramping Yesung sebelum melumat bibirnya dengan ganas. Yesung melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun dan membalasnya dengan tak kalah bergairah. Tubuh bagian bawah mereka terus bergesekan seiring Kyuhyun yang menggerakkan pinggang rmaping Yesung maju mundur.

Napas yesung tersengal saat Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya, air liur yang entah milik siapa mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

Kyuhyun berlaih menciumi leher Yesung, menjilat, menggigit dan kemudian menghisapnya dengan kaut, menimbulkan ruam kemerahan di leher putih itu. setelah puas memberi tanda, Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh yesung di kasur empuk itu dan menciumi dadanya, meremas dada kirinya dan menghisap puncaknya yang sebelah kanan. Yesung melebarkan kedua pahanya dan membiarkan tubuh Kyuhyun menyusup di tengahnya. Ia mengelus punggung lebar itu dan terus mendesah menikmati perlakuan Kyuhyun di tubuhnya. Tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas, menyusup ke bawah dan mulai memijat kejantanan yesung dengan intens.

"Ahh... ahh... Kyu..."

Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Ia menatap wajah Yesung yang memerah dan berkeringat. "Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi." Bisiknya.

Ia mengulurkan jemarinya ke mulut yYesung dan yesung segera mengulumnya hingga jemari Kyuhyun basah karena air liurnya. Setelah merasa cukup Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan jemarinya dari mulut Yesung dan ia menggerakkan tangannya ke arah hole Yesung. Yesung menggigit bibirnya saat satu jari Kyuhyun masuk kedalam holenya.

Yesung mengambil bantal yang ada di sampingnya dan menggigitnya saat Kyuhyun menambah jarinya dan menggerakkannya dengan cepat. Saat merasa yesung sudah cukup siap, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jarinya.

"Argh..." Yesung melepas gigitannya pada bantal dan mengerang saat Kyuhyun mencoba memasukkan miliknya ke dalam hole virgin Yesung.

"Tahan sayang..."

Butuh beberapa kali usaha dari Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya miliknya masuk sepenuhnya kedalam hole Sehun diiringi teriakan namja cantik itu.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca, lubangnya terasa sangat penuh dan sakit. Namun melihat kepuasan di wajah Kyuhyun, ia perlahan tersenyum.

Untuk sesaat mereka hanya berdiam diri hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun bergerak, sangat pelan. Yesung mendesah. "Bergeraklah lebioh cepat Kyu..." bisiknya lirih.

"Kau yakin ?"

Satu anggukan dari Yesung membuat Kyuhyun mempercepat tempo tusukannya. Yesung terus mendesah dengan tubuh yang tersentak sentak seiring hentakan Kyuhyun yang begitu cepat. Ia menarik kepala kyuhyun dan menyatukan mereka dengan ciuman panjang.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya dan beralih menggigit puncak dada Yesung yang tegang dan membengkak.

Yesung mengepalkan jemarinya di punggung Kyuhyun saat merasakan milik namja tampan itu membesar di dalamnya. "Kyu... aku..."

"Bersama sayang..."

Dan kemudian diringi teriakan parau keduanya, milik Yesung menyembur membasahi perutnya dan perut Kyuhyun, sementara milik Kyuhyun meledakkan spermanya di dalam hole Yesung. Yesung merasa teramat penuh dan ia merasakan milik Kyuhyun yang tak tertampung mengalir membasahi pahanya. Saat Kyuhyun menairk miliknya keluar, sebagian cairannyapun ikut mengalir keluar membuat paha Yesung terasa makin basah.

Kyuhyun berguling ke samping agar tidak menimpa tubuh kecil Yesung. Ia menoleh ke arah Yesung yang nampak masih mengatur napasnya yang tersengal.

"Kemarilah sayang." Katanya sambil menarik lengan Yesung pelan.

Yesung beringsut lalu memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. Kepala Yesung bersandar di dada Kyuhyun, sebelah tangannya yang lain ia letakkan di perut ber abs Kyuhyun dan ia menguap menahan kantuk.

"Yesungie..."

"Hmmm..." gumam Yesung, ia menguap lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Kyuhyun, ia menunduk dan mencium kening Yesung.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kyu." ucap Yesung tulus, ia menaikkan sedikit badannya dan mengecup bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun balas mencium dan memagut lembut bibir Yesung singkat. Kemudian ia memeluk tubuh Yesung dengan erat.

"Aku senang kau juga mencintaiku Kyu, mimpi yang ku pikir tak akan pernah terwujud kini kau telah mewujudkannya." ucap Yesung, dari suaranya Kyuhyun dapat merasakan kebahagiaan yang membuncah.

"Aku juga sangat senang bisa bersamamu sayang. Tetaplah bersamaku hingga akhir nanti." balas Kyuhyun. Ia mengelus surai hitam Yesung dengan lembut.

"Aku janji akan selalu bersamamu Kyu."

Keduanya perlahan memejamkan mata dan kemudian tidur dengan Yesung yang meringkuk nyaman di pelukan hangat Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

Happy KyuSung Days...

Tiup terompet. Moga tambah langgeng


End file.
